Snowy Night
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: *Two-shot* Neither of them ever expected the snow to actually bring them together. Bakura never expected ice to be so dangerous either... :-:Darkshipping:-:
1. Icy Accident

**Yay! My favorite pairing in the whole wide world! Darkshipping ftw! This will be a two-shot, so no action in this chapter ;)**

**Pairing: Darkshipping (Yami Yugi/Yami Bakura)**

**Warnings: Cussing, OOCness**

**I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. Makes my inner fan-girl very sad :(**

* * *

"You're such an idiot."

"Shut the hell up or I'll gouge your eyes out."

A deep chuckle came after the threat. "Alright, you're right; I shouldn't be kicking you while you're down…especially since I know you came _all _the way here just to see me."

"Oh for the love of Ra…"

The multi-colored haired speaker chuckled again before speaking. "What's the matter _tomb robber, _my suggestion hit close to home?"

The other person, white hair sopping wet and sprinkled with snow, bristled. "Not a chance _pharaoh._ Hell is much more pleasant than looking at your face."

The former pharaoh merely smirked. He had been studying the near-frozen thief that had stumbled into the Game Shop for quite sometime now. He could tell the spirit of the Millennium Ring was upset that he had been caught out in the rain but was even more upset that it was Yami that was in his presence.

The amethyst-eyed yami blinked, narrowing his eyes shortly after when he saw the brown-eyed spirit's shoulders quivering and knew he was probably freezing. Reaching over the couch, he pulled a blanket off and moved around to place it on the shivering body.

As soon as he came in close proximity of the thief, a low growl sounded from the other's throat. "Get away from me."

Rolling his eyes Yami spoke. "Come on now tomb robber. I can tell your cold with all that shivering. Just put it on."

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "I said to get away."

The former pharaoh narrowed his eyes in return. The other yami didn't scare him much anymore, much to said tomb robber's anger. However, the yami could be intimidating if he wanted to.

"Well _I _say put it on. That's an order, Bakura."

Usually, Bakura would have been even angrier that the stupid pharaoh would dare order him around, but the numbing cold was setting in on his senses. Plus, he seemed a little surprised that the former pharaoh had actually called him by his name and let out a gradual sigh of irritation. "Fine."

Yami's face twisted into a smirk of triumph as he watched the soaked thief snatch the blanket away and drape it over himself, wrapping it tighter around himself when he found how warm it was.

"So, did you get lost tonight, or do you enjoy romping around in the freezing cold?"

"Ha-ha, your humor is quite amusing."

The ex-pharaoh dropped the playful act when he saw that the darker yami was not fighting back with his usual spite. In fact, his brown eyes did look a little dull…

"Tomb robber? What's wrong?" Yami asked, cocking his head to the side, confusion in his amethyst orbs.

A cold glare met his confused one. "None of your business."

"Then why did I find you pounding on my door at three in the morning?"

Bakura growled. "I may not like you pharaoh, but even I'm not that stupid to stay in the snow all night."

"Granted, but why me? Why not say…Marik and Malik?"

The thief scoffed before speaking again. "Are you blind pharaoh? It's snowing outside. Any longer and I would have caught hyp…hypo-hypetherniam…"

"Hypothermia" Yami corrected, a small chuckle erupting from his lips at the look he was getting.

"You don't have to right about everything."

"No, but it's oh so fun to see you wrong for once." Yami countered, his half-lidded eyes filled with mischief.

Bakura merely growled in response before pulling the thin blanket more tightly around his still shivering body, eyes weakly closing. The ex-pharaoh seemed to notice this.

"Well you are right about one thing; any longer outside, you probably would have collapsed." Once the amethyst-eyed yami got up and made his way towards the white-haired yami for a second time, he was pleased that the tomb robber did not snarl or fight back when he placed his slender hands on equally slender shoulders. The stubborn bastard probably used up all his energy…

"Come on now Bakura, I'll make sure you don't get sick."

The thief's tired brown eyes met his. Yami knew that Bakura wanted to fight but couldn't. He took advantage of the situation and, as gently as he could, lifted the darker yami up and steadied him, the swaying concerning him slightly.

"Can you walk?"

Bakura glared weakly at him. "Of course I can walk; I'm not a helpless child." The ex-pharaoh smirked once he heard the normal berating tone in his enemy's strained and tired voice.

"Glad to see that attitude of yours hasn't changed."

Grabbing the lean arm in a gentle but firm grip, he lead the yami upstairs, cautiously watching to make sure Bakura didn't trip and hurt himself. Once they made it up to the bedroom, Yami placed the thief down on the bed and turned to look for dry clothing.

Finding some dry sweats Yugi had given him for cold nights, he nodded to himself and turned back to Bakura…

…only to find he was asleep.

The former pharaoh blinked. Bakura seemed to have found his bed rather comfortable and decided to sleep on it. Yami growled.

Moving forward to wake the thief up, he finally noticed that the shivering seemed to stop. Bakura's body was snuggled deep into the blankets, his breathing low and raspy.

Yami considered calling Ryou, no doubt the doe-eyed hikari was probably worried about his darker half. However, doing that may mean waking Bakura up and the ex-pharaoh really didn't want to deal with the tomb robber once he was rudely awoken _and _sick.

He really needed to be warmed up though. Yami remembered once when Yugi had gotten sick from the snow, he had insisted on taking a warm shower and changing into warm clothing instead of merely collapsing on the bed. He said if he was still in wet clothing, he would get even sicker than he already was.

Oh Ra…a sick Bakura? Sicker than he was now?

"Tomb robber, wake up!"

A low groan of protest sounded from the white-haired thief before a clouded brown eye opened slowly.

"What…the hell…do you want?"

Yami wasn't intimidated. "You have to wash in warm water and put on some dry clothing. Aibou says that if someone sleeps in wet clothing, they'll get sicker."

"I don't give a bloody damn. I wanna sleep so if you would kindly shut up, I can get to doing that."

Bakura closed his eyes again and snuggled deeper into blankets, hoping he could drift off before the pharaoh could start talking again.

A squeak of surprise erupted from his dry throat when a pair of arms roughly dragged him up and half-carried, half-dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Holy Ra! Pharaoh what the hell are you doing?"

Yami growled as the spirit started to squirm like made in his grasp. "Tomb Robber! Stop it! You need to warm up!"

Bakura, seeing that he had a good chance of escaping, withered even more in the ex-pharaoh's grasp. "I don't need _anything _from you!" Taking a chance, one of the white-haired yami's knees thrust up and made contact with Yami's chest. Once the grip on his torso was slackened, he took off, racing as fast as he could out of the Game Shop.

Recovering quickly from the blow, the former pharaoh let out a few curses in Egyptian when he heard the bell to the front door jingle.

Baka tomb robber.

* * *

Bakura finally stopped running, mostly because he was finding it incredibly hard to breathe normally. Looking back, he was a little relieved he was a safe distance from the shop.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Usually, an physical contact with the ex-pharaoh disgusted him immensely. However, this time, shivers went up his spine as he remembered Yami's strong grasp on his lithe muscles.

He blamed the sickness.

Bakura started to shiver again. In his haste to leave the accursed cave of the pharaoh, he had forgotten to grab his jacket. Not that it probably would have helped, seeing as the thing was cold and went. Snow started to fall and melt on the bare skin of his arms and he hugged himself, trying desperately to save whatever warmth he had left.

Why the hell was the weather so damn cold? It never snowed in Egypt…

"Bakura! Get back here, you baka!"

The brown-eyes thief turned back to see a rather annoyed looking yami chasing after him. Growling low in his throat, he broke into a run again, not really caring where he was going.

Once he looked around, he saw he was in the main park of Domino City, a place Ryou took him all the time. At this point in time, the information seemed useless to him. He didn't stop running until he heard the pharaoh cry in a tone he had never heard him use. Stopping and turning around, he saw the yami's amethyst eyes were wide with shock and he raised an eyebrow.

"Pharaoh, what the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

"Don't move."

Puzzled, Bakura looked around him. What was the pharaoh afraid of? There wouldn't be anyone out here tonight, would there? Who would want to be out in this God forsaken weather?

"What?"

Yami was slowly inching his way towards him, keeping both of his feet firmly on the snow-covered ground. "Just don't move at all."

The thief blinked again but before he could open his mouth, he heard a sickening crack. Startled, he looked around again. Was something watching them? Then, he heard it again, only much louder this time, coming from beneath him. Looking down slowly, his brown eyes widened when he saw that he was standing on ice…

…and the ice was cracking.

Looking at the pharaoh, he could tell the other yami was frightened. Never before had he seen such fear in the bright orbs.

"P-Pharaoh?" He would later curse himself for stuttering in front of his greatest enemy.

"Bakura, please don't move. If you do, it'll crack even more." Yami said, trying to slowly make his way to the white-haired thief. He had heard of situations like this before. He had even seen it on the…what was it…television? Yes, the television. Icy water was under that thin ice and if Bakura fell through it…

Swallowing, Bakura continued to stare at the cracked ice in a weird fearfully fascination. What would happen if he fell through it? Would he be able to pull himself back on the ice?

"Tomb robber, I want you to walk towards me but keep your feet on the ground. Move very slowly."

Bakura growled. "And what if I don't?"

As if to answer his question, another loud snap sounded and a crack wound its way in-between the tomb robber's legs. A startled grunt leaving his lips, he sighed inwardly. Why was the pharaoh always right?

Taking a moment before moving, Bakura made sure he moved very slowly, sliding his feet across the ice. Yami watched with tense anticipation, jumping slightly when one or two softer cracks sounded but did not get in the spirit's way.

Soon, the thief was at least 12 yards away from the pharaoh, keeping his brown eyes on the fragile ice.

"That's it…nice and slow…"

"Shut up, I'm losing my focus."

However, before he was even 10 yards away from solid ground, a loud snap startled both of them, a deep crack tearing its way in front of Bakura. Taken aback, the tomb robber took a step back and soon, more cracks made their way around Bakura's form.

Yami held his breath, as did the thief. They waited, hoping that the ice was still strong enough to hold the white-haired yami's weight. When a few moments passed and nothing happened, Bakura started to walk again, sliding his foot carefully.

However, the ice simply was no longer strong enough and it broke under the thief. Bakura cried out in surprise as he fell through the ice, disappearing under for a few seconds.

"Bakura!" Yami cried out, now afraid for the tomb robber's survival. When the yami finally resurfaced, he let out a small sigh of relief. However, that relief soon turned to fear when he knew that one; the water the thief was in was below freezing and two; Bakura was panicking.

"P-P-Pharaoh!" the white-haired yami screeched, coughing and sputtering, his form shaking in the water. The water was slowly numbing his body and he felt his energy start to leave him.

"Thief! Try and pull yourself up! You can't stay in the water!" Yami said, wanting desperately to run over and help the yami from his predicament.

"N-N-No s-s-shit baka p-p-pharaoh."

Bakura tried to lift himself out with the little energy he had but as soon as he put weight on the thin ice, it broke, leaving the thief stuck without something to hold on to in the middle of the icy water. Flailing his arms, he tried to stay afloat, but the pull of the water was just too great. He was drowning.

"P-Pharaoh!" the drowning yami cried out before he was completely submerged underwater, the black water icy calm. Yami could only stare in fear. The place Bakura was a minute ago was now empty, not even a ripple tearing across the water.

What scared the pharaoh more was that after a few heartbeats of waiting, Bakura did not reappear.


	2. Warming an Icy Heart

**Warnings: This chapter is rated M for MaleXMale sexy times. Also, during a certain part of this chapter, it may seem like Tendershipping and maybe slight Puzzleshipping (and I think I mentioned Mariku once or twice). However, in this story, the Yamis are not lovers to the Hikaris. This is Darkshipping and nothing more.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Yami continued to stare across the cracked ice, not truly believing what he had just witnessed. He knew Bakura was under that icy cold water, struggling to get back up to the surface and that frightened him. What if he never did?

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly made his way onto the ice, carefully avoiding any cracks in his way. Once he was standing over the hole in the ice where the white-haired yami had fallen, cautiously crouched down.

"Where are you?" he whispered to himself as he looked all around the ice. He nearly jumped when he heard a knock like sound a few paces behind him. Scrambling over, he pushed away the powdered snow and his eyes widened when he saw the thief under the ice, pounding desperately to get back up.

"Hold on tomb robber! I'll get you out!" Looking around for something to break the ice with, he cursed. What the hell was he suppose to do, stick his hand down there?"

Pounding on the ice just as hard as the drowning yami did, he almost gasped in fear when he did not see Bakura anymore.

"Damn it, Bakura! Where are you?"

Feeling faint with relief when he heard pounding right next to him, he pushed the snow away to see the tomb robber again. He looked very tired and Yami knew he was running out of oxygen, growing weaker and weaker by the second. A muffled 'pharaoh' was heard and Yami growled.

Standing up, he thrust his leg down hard on the ice, quite surprised that it was thin enough for him to break on the second time. Once there was a large enough hole for his arm, he thrust his limb into the freezing water, crying out as he felt his arm instantly go numb.

Rocking his hand back and forth, growled in frustration. "Come on tomb robber! Grab my hand!"

Nothing.

Fear once again gripped Yami's heart as he frantically waved his arm around in the water, trying to feel for the yami. This went on for a few endless seconds before a boney hand fluttered by his. Taken a little by surprise, he pushed his other hand under the water and grabbed the hand in both of his. Pulling as hard as he could, he slid across the ice as Bakura's motionless form suddenly spilled out of the water.

Dragging him away from the hole, Yami only sighed in relief when they were both on solid ground. Once he turned to look at the thief, he was shocked.

His clothing was sticking to his thin body, a blue tint surrounding his lips. His eyes looked a little sunken in and they were closed.

Yami's heart nearly stopped when he saw that Bakura wasn't breathing. Sliding across the snowy earth, he took the soaked white head into his arms. Looking up and down at the unmoving form, his mind went into overdrive.

What was he suppose to do? Why wasn't he breathing? Was he dead?

"Tomb robber…come on, wake up!" the ex-pharaoh shouted, shaking the spirit of the ring. He was beginning to panic when he saw the flop of white hair swing loosely as his head lolled lifelessly to the side.

Yami growled before smacking Bakura across the face. "Come on you idiot! Get up!"

Nothing.

The former pharaoh cried out in frustration before he smacked the tomb robber again. What was he suppose to do? Looking down at the lifeless figure, he tried to think back and see if he remembered anything that could have been done in this situation.

Then…he remembered. His face twisted in disgust. Oh hell no, he would never in a million years…Ra, why did he have to be the good guy?

Looking down, he sighed in defeat. Taking Bakura's head in his hand, he gently pried the tomb robber's mouth open, wincing at how cold his lips were. Leaning down until their noses were almost touching, he whispered, "For the love of Ra, Ryou owes be big time for this one…"

Their lips touched. Yami was shocked at the feeling of Bakura's icy lips on his but continued on and blew down the thief's throat. Sitting up again, he placed both hands on the tomb robber's chest and pushed down.

"One…two…three…"

He once again proceeded to blow oxygen down the white-haired yami's throat before pushing down on his chest again.

"One…two…three…come on Bakura, breathe." He continued the act of trying to get the tomb robber's breathing again. By the fifth time, he was ready to give up.

"Come on! You're too stubborn to die a trivial death! Start breathing, danm it!" he cried out and slammed his fist down hard on the still chest.

Almost at once, Bakura's body started to convulse and in a few seconds, he started to breathe again, much to the ex-pharaoh's relief. Then, the thief turned to the side and spit out a mouthful of cold water, coughing and wincing once his lungs were empty. Brown eyes then opened weakly, the color slowly returning around them.

"Thank Ra. I thought Ryou would have had my ass for letting you drown." The pharaoh said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Bakura's raspy breathing was his only reply as the tomb robber closed his eyes again and went limp. Yami's eyes widened again, but relaxed when he saw that the yami was still breathing.

"Alright. There's a bullet dodged…" he muttered to himself before he slipped his arms around the tomb robber's shivering form and lifted him up. He frowned when he felt how light Bakura was.

"Someone needs to put on some weight." He said, lightly smirking when the yami didn't reply.

* * *

Yami could only watch. Once he had gotten to the Game Shop, he had wrapped Bakura up in the warmest blankets he could find and laid the shivering yami on his lap, hoping the body heat would warm him up a little.

The thief's breathing had quieted a bit but his quivering had not. In fact, it had gotten worse and that worried the ex-pharaoh. What if the tomb robber did develop hypothermia? What would he do to treat it?

Bakura let out a soft moan before snuggling closer to Yami, the ex-pharaoh's cheeks heated up immensely. The tomb robber would kill him after this; kill him in the most painful way possible.

"…Pharaoh…"

Yami's heart skipped a beat. Was the tomb robber awake? Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw a pair of hazy, half-lidded brown eyes staring back at him. The ex-pharaoh let out a nervous laugh before clearing his throat.

"Tomb Robber? You feel better?"

Bakura's brows furrowed with confusion before he blinked his eyes. It took a couple minutes but as soon as the yami figured out where he was, what happened and who he was curled up against, a startled cry escaped his sore throat as he sprang backwards and fell to the floor.

The ex-pharaoh was torn between feeling concerned about Bakura's condition or laughing his ass off because the tomb robber's actions were quite ridiculous.

Laughing was stronger.

Bakura glared at Yami as the amethyst-eyed immortal's laughter rang through the house. "Ha ha, very funny _pharaoh_."

The ex-pharaoh rolled his eyes before offering his hand to the still quivering white-haired yami. The tomb robber stared at it for a moment, contemplating on accepting or not, before he growled low in his throat and standing up shakily by himself.

"I'm not a weakling; I can take care of myself." Bakura growled out, trying to balance himself on his unsteady legs.

Yami smirked. "Of course you can. That's why I had to warm you up so you didn't freeze to death."

The expression the white-haired yami had was the only thing that expressed his wounded pride. "Why do you always have to be the hero, huh? Why couldn't you have just let me go off on my own? I don't need you looking after me like you do that bratty hikari of yours!"

The former pharaoh blinked before he narrowed his eyes. "Watch your mouth Bakura. I just saved you, in case you forgot."

The brown-eyed demon snarled. "Maybe I didn't want to be saved by _you!_ Maybe it would have been better if I froze to death out there!"

Yami growled. "Don't say such things tomb robber. I may not agree with most of the things you do but I don't hate you. Please, I really think it would be best for both of us if we could learn to…tolerate each other a bit more."

The thief hissed when the former pharaoh tried to reach towards him. "Real touching words _pharaoh._ Who told you that, that midget hikari of yours?"

Yami narrowed his eyes even further, fist clenched. "Stop insulting my hikari Bakura. You don't see me insulting yours."

"You should leave my hikari out of your thoughts already pharaoh." Bakura snapped, brown eyes gleaming.

"Is Ryou the only person you care about thief? Is he the only one that's stupid enough to put up with you? Or do you _beat _him so he stays with you?"

Almost at once, all anger fled from Bakura's expression. Instead, a hurt-filled look entered his eyes. Yami was quite surprised at the changed in attitude from the tomb robber. Was what he said…true?

"Tomb robber…do you…beat Ryou?" the ex-pharaoh asked, eyes trained on the thief's eyes. However, Bakura began to shake, quite hard.

"B-Bakura?"

"….Ryou…."

Yami stood up from the couch and made his way over to the quivering yami. The yami's skin was still cold to touch but that wasn't worrying him too much right now. What was concerning him was the watery gaze Bakura was fixing him with.

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes…I did hurt Ryou…I hurt him so bad he wouldn't…talk to me for weeks…I…there…his blood was everywhere…his face…"

All of Yami's angry thoughts were replaced when he heard the broken tone the yami was speaking with. "Do you….beat him anymore."

"No! No, never. He doesn't deserve it. It's not his fault he was born so bloody effeminate…"

Yami smirked at the tomb robber's dry humor before laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Ryou knows that you would never hurt him again. You're good to him now, right?"

Bakura's slightly sad eyes were tugging at his heartstrings. "Yamis are meant to protect their hikaris right? Even that psychotic Mariku knows that. I would never spill my angel's innocent blood again."

"I'm sorry I said something. I didn't know it hurt you that much."

The thief merely shrugged. "It's okay. I really wouldn't expect someone as good as you to understand the utter shame and hurt I felt when I saw the fear in Ryou's eyes when he looked at me…"

The ex-pharaoh stiffened. "Actually…I think I can relate to seeing my hikari looking at me in fear."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

The former pharaoh blinked, sadness now entering his amethyst eyes. "After the Orichalcos incident, I could tell that Yugi didn't fully trust me. Anytime I would get frustrated or mad at anything, even if it wasn't him, he would get so scared. It was like Duelist Kingdom all over again. I…I remember one time I had been so frustrated with him that I…I snapped at him and the fear in his eyes…he wouldn't look at me for days."

Bakura could only stare. The pharaoh was mean to his hikari?

"When Dartz tore him away from me, the pain of what I had done to him was so overwhelming. I never wanted that to happen to him again."

The thief bristled at the mention of the Atlantian. How dare that sorry excuse for an immortal try and take over the world. Why, if that green-haired idiot had ever dared cross paths with him….

"Don't take your hikari for granted Bakura."

The thief looked at him curiously.

"You never know when he could be taken from you…"

Bakura's heart clenched at the thought of Ryou being taken away from him. He had already done so much to the little light but being separated from him…

~Flashback~

"_Kura! I told you! It's okay!"_

_Bakura grumbled, paying no attention to the protesting hikari. Taking the skinny arm in a gentle grip, he applied the cotton swab to the wound on Ryou's shoulder. When the hikari hissed in pain, the thief instantly back off._

"_I'm sorry landlord."_

_Ryou looked at his yami, a sad look in his eyes. Placing his hand on Bakura's, he smiled softly when his yami's sharp brown eyes met his. "Bakura, please don't feel guilty anymore. I forgave you, remember?"_

_Bakura lowered his gaze. "I just…I don't know if I can protect you…"_

_Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes before he jumped off the counter and walked over towards the shelves in his living room, the thief's curious gaze following him. Once the hikari reached the shelves, he began to climb them. Bakura's eyes widened instantly and he got up, ready to run to his light. Once Ryou had reached the top shelf, he turned and looked at his yami._

"_You're afraid you won't be able to protect me, right?"_

_Bakura was a little scared to nod but did none the less. However, a frightened cry erupted from his throat when Ryou let himself fall off the shelf. His lightning fast reflexes not failing him, Bakura skidded across the floor, catching Ryou in his arms before he could hit the merciless ground._

_He glared at his hikari. "You baka! What the hell were you thinking?"_

_Ryou smiled at him, his lithe fingers gliding across the demon's face. "You caught me. You were afraid I was going to fall so you protected me."_

_Bakura opened his mouth to retort but stopped. Was that what his little hikari wanted to prove? Before he could answer, Ryou wrapped his arms around the tomb robber's neck, nuzzling his cheek against the thief's._

"_I forgive you for everything Kura. Don't you ever forget."_

_Bakura was slightly stunned at his hikari's actions but did not argue and allowed a small smile to grace his features. T-Thank you Ryou. You really have no idea how much this means to me."_

_The hikari giggled before brushing noses with his dark. "Of course I do! Now you won't feel so guilty anymore, right?"_

_The thief raised an eyebrow before chuckling and ruffling the hikari's fluffy, white head. "No, I won't Ryou."_

_The hikari smiled brightly but it soon dropped when Bakura gave him an evil smirk. "Uhh Kura…?"_

"_Oh my little hikari, you honestly think that I'm not going to punish you for that little stunt you just pulled?"_

_At first, Ryou was a little scared. Whenever his yami got that look on his face, it usually meant pain for the little hikari. But…the demon promised never to hurt him anymore…_

_As if reading his thoughts, the yami put his hikari down and chuckled. "Oh my little one, pain is not the only way to torture someone." He said, his fingers wiggling threateningly._

_Ryou seemed to get the message and his smile soon returned. After a small squeak, he raced away from his dark. Bakura snickered before following his light, knowing all of the hikari's hiding places._

~End Flashback~

Bakura almost smiled at the memory. The guilt in his heart slowly melted away that day when he finally caught his hikari and tickled the little one mercilessly. Ryou's laughter was enough to bring a rare smile to the tomb robbers face which faded into a smirk when he stopped to let his hikari breathe.

Yami was starring at the thief, amethyst eyes never blinking. Perhaps the tomb robber wasn't as completely cold-hearted as he once thought…

Bakura caught the pharaoh starring at him and narrowed his eyes. "What are you starring at?"

Yami only chuckled. "I never knew you had such a soft spot for Ryou."

The tomb robber blushed for a moment before shaking his head and snarling, turning himself away from the pharaoh and crossing his arms. "Shut up."

The ex-pharaoh snickered but before he could shoot out another cheeky remark, the tomb robber's brown eyes widened before he started to cough violently. This startled the amethyst-eyed yami and he quickly started to pat the thief hard on the back.

"Hey come on now, don't die on me." He said rather weakly, wincing when Bakura's coughing turned into dry rasps. Once his breathing seemed to calm down a bit, Yami let his hand rub the tomb robber's back contently.

"You okay now?"

"….."

"Tomb robber?"

Yami took Bakura's shoulders in a gentle grip and turned him around, his amethyst eyes staring into half-lidded brown.

"Tomb Robber, what's wrong?"

"I'm cold."

"W-What?"

"Are you deaf pharaoh? I'm…cold."

Yami blinked but when he felt the thief start to shiver, he hesitantly placed his hands on Bakura's upper arms and rubbed, trying to create as much warm friction as possible. Brown half-lidded eyes looked at him, hazy with cold and sleep. The ex-pharaoh nearly smiled as he started to gently rub circles along the white-haired yami's back.

"I lied."

Yami looked at the thief curiously. "What do you mean?"

Bakura met his gaze. "Freezing to death is not a way I want to go. I…uh…I suppose I should…umm…t-tha…"

The ex-pharaoh gently brushed noses with Bakura, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Your welcome tomb robber. I'm always here to help you."

The thief blinked some what out of his foggy haze. Acting completely on impulse, he sighed softly before gently pressing his lips against Yami's in a chaste, shy kiss. Amethyst eyes widened considerably at this and, in his shock, the ex-pharaoh pulled away, eyes filled with surprise.

"B-Bakura, I…" Yami tried to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth.

This was rejection in the tomb keeper's eyes and he averted his gaze, blushing hotly. 'So stupid. Why the hell did you even do that? It's the bloody pharaoh! Why did you think he would accept you?'

Bakura cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for that too pharaoh_._"

He shook his head before making his way to stand up. However, before he could take one step, a pair of strong arms pulled him back down. The thief yelped in surprise as he landed on Yami's lap, brown eyes narrowed with confusion.

"You're such a dense thief." The ex-pharaoh said, chuckling when Bakura's heated gaze pierced into him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Yami smirked and pushed his lips against the thief's, making sure this kiss lasted much longer than the last one.

"That's why."

Bakura's narrowed eyes stared at the ex-pharaoh for a moment longer before his lips slowly quirked into a smirk. Scooting a little closer, he laid himself down across the yami's chest and nuzzled his head under Yami's chin. The former pharaoh smiled softly, stroking the thick, white locks of hair between his fingers. The thief's brown eyes slowly closed, a strange sound erupting from his throat as Yami stroked the back of his neck.

The amethyst-eyed yami raised an eyebrow. "Are you purring?"

"Shut up."

Yami chuckled, shaking his head. He continued to let his hand soothingly stroke the creamy, white skin of the thief's neck and collar-bone. He only stopped when Bakura's shoulder snapped up against his cheek to protect his neck when the ex-pharaoh's fingers grazed the junction that connected the neck and shoulder.

The amethyst-eyed yami blinked, drawing his hand away. "I'm sorry tomb robber. Does it hurt when I rub there?"

Bakura snorted, a small sneeze erupting from his mouth afterwards. "No, just a little bit sensitive."

The ex-pharaoh grinned. "You mean ticklish."

The tomb robber glared up at the former pharaoh. "No, I mean _sensitive._"

Yami snickered. Gently prying the tomb robber's shoulder from his cheek and keeping it still, he placed his lips down on the junction and gently bit down, nibbling softly.

Bakura snorted again, this time to hold back embarrassing giggles. "P-Pharaoh, you baka! I'm cold and wet and sick, r-remember? Stop it!"

The ex-pharaoh smirked against the pale skin before placing a gentle kiss on the spot he had been torturing. Facing the tomb robber's flushed face; he placed another gentle kiss on the tip of the thief's nose. "I'll get you to laugh someday."

The thief licked his lips. "Maybe, if I let you."

The ex-pharaoh gently stroked the white locks of hair again, taking care to cradle Bakura's head gently in his hand.

A loud sneeze jostled the thief's head around.

Reaching over the table, Yami grasped a few tissues. Seating himself comfortably, he squeezed the tomb robber's nose, wiggling his hand around playfully. Bakura grunted in protest before he spoke, his voice nasally. "For the love of Ra, are you trying to suffocate me pharaoh?"

"No, just making sure your nose doesn't start dripping with bodily fluids and junk."

The tomb robber rolled his eyes but had enough strength to push the ex-pharaoh's hand away and rub his nose roughly. "Bodily fluids? Did your hikari teach you those words as well?"

Yami chuckled. "Possibly. Although, now that I think about it…maybe there is another way I can make you _release _other bodily fluid."

Bakura involuntarily shivered at the husky tone the ex-pharaoh spoke in. "Don't you think about molesting me _pharaoh._"

The amethyst-eyed yami smirked, leaning in. "You're too weak to do anything about it…" With that in mind, their lips met in a passion-filled kiss.

The snow-haired yami was angered because this claim was true. Why the hell was that true? The icy water had sucked whatever strength he had left out of him, leaving him weak to the pharaoh. Why him? Why did it have to happen tonight of all-**WOAH THERE!**

The thief had been so caught up in his inner thoughts; he failed to notice the warm hand that had slithered down his front and into his boxers. A single grasp to his half-aroused member was enough to draw a loose moan from his lips.

Yami, once seeing he had the tomb robber under his control, positioned Bakura so that he was lying across his lap. He then gently began to pump his hand, keeping his grip firm so he created as much friction as he possible could. Bakura's withering was slowly escalating to thrashing, his panting growing heavier as his climax approached like a speeding train. The ex-pharaoh could see this and sped up his ministrations even more, stopping once or twice to rub the dripping slit.

Leaning down, he buried his nose in the tomb robber's hair, sighing contently but not loosing his fast, hard pace. "Hmmm tomb robber."

Head thrashing from side-to-side violently, little involuntary mewls and cries of pleasure were coming from the thief's mouth. His panting had increased and his hips were bucking up wildly, trying to desperately to get more friction. "Gah! P-Pharaoh!"

"Come for me, my thief."

Almost at that exact moment, Bakura gave a short cry of release. Milky fluid spilled out of his shrinking member and spilled over the blankets. Yami continued to stroke him, letting the white-haired yami ride out the after-shocks of his orgasm. Once the twitching finally died down, the ex-pharaoh removed his slightly soiled hand from the now limp member.

Smiling triumphantly, the amethyst-eyed yami let his fingers comb through Bakura's hair, his hand straying to soothingly pet the thief's flushed forehead.

"Still think it was molestation?"

"….warm…"

Yami chuckled as he watched the tomb robber snuggle deeper into the blankets, his raspy breathing once again the only sound in the room. Once again catching himself smiling at the half-asleep spirit, the ex-pharaoh gently brushed away a few stray strands of white hair from Bakura's face. The purr started up again and the former pharaoh smiled even more. Gently lifting the dozing yami up, he positioned him in between his legs on the couch, the white-haired yami curling against his chest once he stopped moving.

He once again began to let his fingers bury themselves in Bakura's white hair. "Sleep well tomb robber." When the thief's only answer was the steady yet raspy breathing signaling he was asleep, Yami allowed his head to rest against Bakura's, wrapping his arms around the thief's waist.

Both pharaoh and tomb robber slept contently that night.


End file.
